A Sad Reunion
by StupidRiddler
Summary: The end for China is coming. but before he dies he has one last wish for Japan. Oneshot No yaoi


__**Edit- This was my first fanfiction and when I read it over I realised some mistakes I made so I'm just fixing them I'm not really improving it or anything though. :)**

* * *

_Oops I forgot to put this earlier._

_beta'd by TwinkleLights123_

_Disclaimer_

I don't own Hetalia nor the Characters.

* * *

_Power._

Control.

Two very challenging things to have.

He was consumed, consumed with the power he had. He wanted everyone to look up to him again; he wanted

_**them **__to be a family again._

_He was so excited that he had not realized the damage that was happening around him. He didn't realize his imbalance with power and control._

_He thought he was immortal, but he was wrong._  
_The ancient nation of China was coming to an end._

_..._

He hadn't believed it at first. When Hong Kong had called explaining in his monotone voice; China's fall in power, his loss of control and how he needed help.

He thought of it as a simple delay and that he will recover soon. He always did. It was when China stopped showing his face at the world meetings did he start getting worried.

He then noticed the other nations being greatly affected by China's sudden fall.  
Even he, Japan, was being affected.

"Japan?" Japan snapped out of his thoughts and looked up.

"Yes, America?" Japan asked the American Nation before him.

"It's nothing, you were just zoned there for a second," America said with a worried look.

"I'm sorry, I'll pay more attention." Japan said looking at the ground.

America gave a sigh then sat down by Japan. "It's China, isn't it?"

Japan jerked his head up "How...?"

"China's sudden 'sickness' has affected us all," the American started. "I'm sure it effected you the most; not just economically, but emotionally as well."

"This is not like you, America." Japan said with puzzled look.

"I'm just saying you should go see him. He made you into the nation you are today, and he's practically family. I'm sure he'll need the support."

The Japanese man thought for a couple minutes before sitting up with a smile. "Yes, I think I will. Thank you, America."

Japan hastily walked off to China's house. America then thought of his own family problems and set off to find a certain bushy eyebrowed nation.

...

He just stood there staring at the door. 'This place hadn't changed a bit,' he thought to himself as memories flooded his mind.

"Why is he just standing there?"

"Should we do something?"

"I think he's here to see China."

"Well, of course! Why else would be here?"

"To admit everything originated in Korea!"

Japan could hear the other Asian nations bicker behind the door. He just stood there, unsure of what to do.  
Suddenly the door slammed open revealing a young looking woman, her hair pulled back into a ponytail wearing the color green.

"Japan, it's been a long time. Why don't you come in?" she asked. Japan happily complied, tired of standing outside the door.

"Yes, it certainly has been a long time, Vietnam," Japan said giving a small smile. He sat down at the small table joining the other Asian nations. The only ones that were there were Taiwan, South Korea, Vietnam, Hong Kong and Thailand.

"Are the others not here?" Japan asked noticing some Asian nations missing.

"No, they weren't invited," Taiwan mumbled.

"I see," Japan mumbled.

They sat there in silence in the tense atmosphere; just because they used to be family didn't mean they all got along. But they were there and not fighting for once.

It was like an awkward family reunion.

"H-how is China doing?" Japan began trying to break the awkward atmosphere.

Nobody replied they just looked to the ground with solemn looks on their faces.

"I think it would be best if you saw for yourself." Thailand said as he sat up to guide Japan to China's room. Japan wasn't expecting to see the sight before him.

China's hair was out of its usual ponytail and going everywhere, and he was paler than the snow on the first day of winter. Covered in sweat, yet shivering as if he had just been in a freezer and dark circles were under his eyes.

"C-China?" Japan gasped in shock, he had never seen him in such a state.

"Japan, it that you, aru?" Japan quickly sat himself besides China's bed as Thailand left the room to let them talk in peace.

"Yes, China-san. It's me, Japan." he replied in a shaky voice.

"I'm so glad to see you, aru!" China spoke in a hoarse voice as if forgetting their past and what Japan had done.

"China, what happened?" Japan asked almost afraid to hear.

"I was blinded, aru. Blinded by the power I had received," China began, tears spilling out of his eyes. "I was so blinded that I had not seen the corruption happening within my people, I had lost my balance of power and control, aru."

"Kiku." Japan was surprised to be called by his human name.

"Kiku. I need your help, aru," Japan stayed silent waiting for next words to come out.

"I know you don't consider me your brother and that you probably hate me, aru," China began once again. "But please, I need your help."

Japan still stayed silent. 'I don't hate you,' he thought to himself, 'I never did, I just wanted you to be proud of me. I just never meant for it to go that far.'

"I know I don't have much time left, aru." China whispered, tears still pouring out of his eyes.

"B-but you're i-immortal, aren't you? At least that's what we all assumed." Japan stuttered, finally willing to speak; tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

"I thought the same, aru, but I was wrong," China stated simply. "Not everything will last forever, Kiku, somethings are meant to disappear."

"That is why I need your help, Kiku." China restated. "When my time is truly over, I will be gone. But my people will continue living."

"I need you and the rest of your siblings to watch over my people. Please Kiku, this is my last wish. I want all of you to come together and become a family again," China pleaded. "Please."

Japan stayed silent for couple of seconds.

"I-I promise, I promise to help watch over your people and become a family again." Japan sobbed, tears now spilling out of his eyes too.

"Thank you, Kiku." China said in a tired voice as he closed his eyes, not to be awakened again.

"Of course." Japan replied to the now lifeless body in front of him.

"I'll bring our family back together again and help your people with power _and_ control," Japan whispered to himself. "I promise. _I promise you, brother_."

* * *

Constructive critizm is always welcome. ^.^


End file.
